<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aoba Johsai Chat by CuteKageyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030295">Aoba Johsai Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama'>CuteKageyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Getting Together, Insecure Iwaizumi Hajime, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Rimming, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chats and the lives of Aoba Johsai</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicknames:</p><p>Hajime- Issei's Bitch</p><p>Tobio- TakaOi's Baby</p><p>Akira- Yuu's Angel</p><p>Issei- Prankster Bitch</p><p>Tooru- Biggest Bitch</p><p>Takahiro- Prankster</p><p>Yuutarou- SweetHeart</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tobio Created A Chat</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio Named The Chat The DumbAsses</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tobio Added Issei Matsukawa, Hajime Iwaizumi, Akira Kunimi, Yuutarou Kindaichi, Tooru Oikawa, and Takahiro Hanamaki</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio Changed Hajime Name to Issei's Bitch</em>
</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>R u saying I'm a bitch? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Nooo, I'm just saying you and Issei belong together</p><p>Takahiro:</p><p>How does that work? </p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I meant how close they aee</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>That makes more sense</p><p>
  <em>Tobio Changed His Name to TakaOi's Baby</em>
</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Aww, you're our baby</p><p>Takahiro:</p><p>Awww, yea you're out precious baby</p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>😳</p><p>
  <em>Tobio Changed Akira Name to Yuu's Angel</em>
</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Hehe</p><p>Akira:</p><p>I actually love that nickname</p><p>
  <em>Tobio Changed Yuutarou to SweetHeart</em>
</p><p>Yuu's Angel:</p><p>That fits him too well</p><p>Takahiro:</p><p>It does</p><p>
  <em>Tobio Changed Issei Name to Prankster Bitch</em>
</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>That's so true</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>Oh my, why did you give him that nickname 🙄🙄🙄</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Listen here Bitch</p><p>Takahiro:</p><p>Now now no fighting</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>If those two don't fight, then we know there's something wrong</p><p>Takahiro:</p><p>True true</p><p>
  <em>Tobio Changed Tooru Name to Biggest Bitch</em>
</p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>I take it</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>That fits you so well</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>It fits you better tho 🤔🤔</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>Bitch</p><p>
  <em>Tobio Changed Takahiro Name to Prankster</em>
</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>My baby knows me so well 🥰🥰</p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>He knows me so well as well 🥰🥰</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>All these couples</p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>R u ok Haj? You message is confusing</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>It means nothing, don't worry bout it 😁</p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>That emoji is creppy when u send it</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>This is y I hate group chats</p><p>
  <em>Issei's Bitch is offline</em>
</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Did we do something wrong? </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Private Chat Between Tobio and Hajime</em>
</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Did I do something wrong? If you want out of the group chat, I'll remove you if u want</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>No, it's fine, I'm just having a very tough day</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to talk about it</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>It might help actually</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>And I promise to not tell no one</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Okay, </p><p>So basically I'm very insecure, and with everyone bullying me in the chat is bugging me, and I know they're just playing but I just feel like they don't like me</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I'm so sorry, if there anything I can do please tell me I'll do it</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Just talking is helping me a lot and you're the first one I told about me being insecure</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I feel honor 🥰</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Lol, but there's more</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>I'm listening</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>I'm actually not a top, I'm a bottom and I have a massive crush on Issei, even though we fight a lot</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Awww, you two will be a great couple</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>I can't tell how many time I fantasize about being with Issei and let him do whatever he wants with me</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>That's amazing!!! We should as who's the bottoms are and form a group chat so we can talk about all that stuff, but when it comes to being anything private, you can always text me 😄</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>I'll ask and if anything personal comes up and you wanna talk, you can text or call me or whenever you just wanna talk🙃</p><p>I never know what emoji to use that won't make you guys freak out</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>U can call me anytime as well</p><p>And you can use any emojis with me, I think it's cute when you use emojis 😃</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Thanks Tobs</p><p>Anyhow do you have a crush, cause your nickname is very suggestive</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Hehe, yea, you know who they all</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Oh I know</p><hr/><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>For the bottoms, wanna create a group chat</p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>Sign me up!!! </p><p>Yuu's Angel's:</p><p>Me too!! </p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Wait! Hajime you're a bottom!?!? </p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>Is that a problem?</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>No, I'm just shocked</p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>Haj, can I tell them? </p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>Tbh, you can</p><p>SweetHeart:</p><p>Is everything okay? </p><p>TakaOi's Bitch:</p><p>No, you guys really need to stop teasing Hajime</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>So serious</p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>But it's fun though</p><p>TakaOi's Bitch:</p><p>Just don't do every second you can</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>I'm insecure and you're teasing makes me feel awful</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>U know you can talk to me when you're insecure right? </p><p>But does that mean we have to stop fighting, we have fun when we fight</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>Thanks and I will talk to u when I feel insecure and we're not gonna stop fighting in chats cause it's fun and it's fun to see others reactions</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>U 2 together are awful</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Bitch we are perfect together</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>Yeah, so fuck off</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>U tell him Haj</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Private Chat Between Issei and Hajime</em>
</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Hey, why didn't you tell me you're insecure? </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>I didn't want you to think different or me</p><p>Issei:</p><p>I'll never change but I'm serious when I say that you can always text and call about this kind of stuff, I really care about you and I always want to keep you happy</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Iss, you're way to nice to me 😊😊😊</p><p>Issei:</p><p>U should use more emojis in the chat, I don't think it's creepy, I thinks it's the cutest thing ever</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Iss, you're nice</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Haha, I got you speechless</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>You're amazing at that, and I honestly can't keep complain about that</p><p>But what do you think bout our nicknames?</p><p>Issei:</p><p>I fucking love them, they fit us so fucking well</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>R u saying that I belong to u</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Haj, no one can fucking date you cause you belong to me and me alone</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Have to admit that's so fucking hot and sexy 😳😳😳</p><p>Issei:</p><p>I can show you a lot more you little shit</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Oh daddy please come over and show me that I'm yours</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Oh I fucking will</p><hr/><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>If I'm not wrong I think I'm gonna get fucking claimed tonight 😳😳</p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>That was fast</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Oh bb, just wait till I'm at your house</p><p>Also in walking up your drive so open your door</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>Yes daddy</p><p>TakaOi's:</p><p>Go get it on Haj!!! </p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>Did he just call Issei what I think he did</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>He did</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Fuck yes, I'm his daddy so deal with it and besides you're Tobio's daddies</p><p>TakaOi's:</p><p>😳</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>Daddy!!! Make me yours and give me your attention!!!</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Such a needy boy, but gtg so I can take care of my baby</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. IwaMatsu Play Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicknames:</p><p>Kenma - Nekoma #1 Baby</p><p>Tetsurou - Nekoma #5 Owner</p><p>Keiji - Fukurodani #4 Baby</p><p>Koutarou - Fukurodani #5 Owner</p><p>Yuutarou - Sejoh #13 Owner</p><p>Akira - Sejoh #12 Baby</p><p>Tobio - Sejoh's #1 &amp; #3 Baby</p><p>Tooru - Aoba's #9 Owner</p><p>Takahiro - Sejoh's #9 Owner</p><p>Hajime - Sejoh's #2 Baby</p><p>Issei - Sejoh's #4 Owner</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>Iss, you're a fucking asshole</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Wasn't saying that last night</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>That doesn't count!!!</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Ooh, so you were just using me then</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>Noo!!!</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Oh so if I come over right now, you will get on your knees and call me daddy and master again? </p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>U know I will master</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>U do realize that this is the group chat right? </p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>Fuck</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Poor Hajime.... </p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>..... </p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Sorry princess</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>It's okay master ❤</p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>Why can't my relationship be like that 😭😭</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Excuse me!?!? </p><p>We baby you</p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>But isn't that how their relationship is</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>We're very... </p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Sexual</p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>Don't tell me u guys fucked all night</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>What's happens between me and my Bitch stays between us</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>Yeah!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Hajime Created A Chat</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hajime added Tooru Oikawa, Issei Matsukawa, Takahiro Hanamaki, Tobio Kageyama, Akira Kunimi, Yuutarou Kindaichi, Kenmar Kozume, Tetsurou Kuroo, Keiji Akaashi, and Koutarou Boruto</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Srry but I'm not doing nicnames</p><p>I suck at them 😣</p><p>Issei's:</p><p>Aww baby it's okay, we can live without nicknames</p><p>Takahiro:</p><p>Awww</p><p>Koutarou:</p><p>HEY HEY HEY! </p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Yahoo~</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>Bros!!! </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Oh boy</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Hi</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Hey</p><p>Kenma:</p><p>This is rare</p><p>Akira:</p><p>Yes it is</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Why is it when I do something nice, everyone don't like it</p><p>
  <em>Hajime Is Offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Issei Is Offline</em>
</p><p>Kenma:</p><p>Did we do something</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>No, it's just he's insecure and fragile</p><p>Kenma:</p><p>Oh, but I do like the group chat</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Will he be okay? </p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Yeah, Issei will take care of him</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Private Chat Between Issei and Hajime</em>
</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Another tough day? </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Yeah, it's mostly the tests we had today</p><p>Issei:</p><p>I'm sorry princess, want me to come over and help you relax? </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>If that means that I will under you with your pounding into me then plz, but I demand cuddles afterwards</p><p>Issei:</p><p>I'll do whatever you want since you've been a very good boy</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Mmm, I love it when you talk like that</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Then how about I talk to u like this in group chats along with the flirting since it turns you on so fucking much</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Mm, master I love you</p><p>Issei:</p><p>I love u too princess</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Hajime Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hajime Changed His Name to Sejoh's #2 Baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Issei Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Issei Changed His Name to Sejoh's #4 Owner</em>
</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Aww, I wanna do that too!!!! </p><p>
  <em>Tobio Changed His Name to Sejoh's #1 &amp; #3 Baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tooru Changed His Name to Aoba's #9 Owner</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Takahiro Changed His Name to Sejoh's #9 Owner</em>
</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>They had to compromise</p><p>But we all should do this</p><p>
  <em>Yuutarou Changed His Name to Sejoh #13 Owner</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akira Changed His Name to Sejoh #12 Baby</em>
</p><p>Kenma:</p><p>Why is this too cute</p><p>
  <em>Kenma Changed His Name to Nekoma #1 Baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tetsurou Changed His Name to Nekoma #5 Owner</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keiji Changed His Name to Fukurodani #4 Baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koutarou Changed His Name to Fukurodani #5 Owner</em>
</p><p>Sejoh's #2 Baby:</p><p>Y'all stole my idea</p><p>Sejoh #4 Owner:</p><p>It's okay princess, it's cute</p><p>Sejoh's #2 Baby:</p><p>I'm not mad... </p><p>Sejoh's #4 Owner:</p><p>Ohhh, you're so fucking cute, I might have to come you and see you</p><p>Sejoh's #2 Baby:</p><p>U know I would love that</p><p>Sejoh's #4 Owner:</p><p>Yeah? So you would love it if I come over and kiss you, and them take you to your room where we can have a lot more fun? </p><p>Aoba's #9 Owner:</p><p>They fight in the other chat but flirt in this chat</p><p>Nekoma #1 Baby:</p><p>Wait they fight</p><p>Sejoh's #9 Owner:</p><p>Every day</p><p>Sejoh's #2 Baby:</p><p>They act like they hate it but they actually encourage us to do it</p><p>Sejoh's #4 Owner:</p><p>They do, but they're complaining now</p><p>Sejoh's #2 Baby:</p><p>I bet that they will miss us fighting if we go the whole day without fighting</p><p>Sejoh's #9 Owner:</p><p>I will!!!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Private Chat Between Issei and Hajime</em>
</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Let sexy</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Omg, I corrupted my precious puppy</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Plz master, I really wanna sexy</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Hhmmm</p><p>Do you even know how to sext</p><p>Hajime:</p><p> ... </p><p>Maybe</p><p>Wait, I got added into another group chat, I'll be right back</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Better or I'll won't sext u</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>😳</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The Bottoms</em>
</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Welcome to our new chat peeps</p><p>Kenma:</p><p>Cool</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>These are going to get confusing</p><p>Akira:</p><p>But they're fun</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Lol</p>
<hr/><p>Sejoh's #2 Baby:</p><p>No Offense but I'm going back to my name, cause this is way to confusing</p><p>
  <em>Sejoh's #2 Baby Changed His Name to Hajime</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sejoh's #4 Owner Changed His Name to Issei</em>
</p><p>Sejoh's #9 Owner:</p><p>Can u reset our nicknames</p><p>
  <em>Hajime Resets Everyone's Nicknames</em>
</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Y'all coping me</p><p>Takahiro:</p><p>So 😗</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Lol</p>
<hr/><p>Hajime:</p><p>Sext time</p><p>Issei:</p><p>How do you want to do this? </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Tell me what you would do if I was with you right now</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Want me to start when I first get there? </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>When u knock on my door</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Okay, so I'll knock on the door and you wear answer wearing one of my hoodies and thigh socks, with lace panties underneath the hoodie and that's all. And when you let me in I close and lock the door and press you against it and starts kissing you. Of course I will add my tongue and have you jump on me and wraps your legs around my waist. I then proceed to carry you to the couch and lays you on it. </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Fuck</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Slowly I remove my hoodie from you and kiss down your body and remove your panties, but I'll keep the thigh socks on of course. Once I get you riled up, I will stop teasing you and get off the couch and remove my clothes. </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Will u prep me?</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Nope. Cause I know you would have already be prepped enough, so once my clothes are off, I'll climb Between your legs and slams in and fuck you into the couch. But after we come we ain't quitting, I'll take you to your room and fuck you all over your room till you pass out due to exhaustion. But don't worry baby, I'll take care of you and stay the night</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Is it bad that made me so fucking horny</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Nope, proves how badly you want me</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>I can't wait till you will do that to me</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Tell me when you want me to do it</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Can u come over right now?</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Better be ready then</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>I'm always ready for u</p>
<hr/><p>Tooru:</p><p>I never ask but what is this chat for? </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Oh, since we all r gonna meet at training camp, I thought it will be cool to know each other</p><p>Issei:</p><p>I got the smartest boyfriend</p><p>But u supposed to be getting ready for me</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>But I'm already ready for you 👉👈</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Better be 😏</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Worried About Hajime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicknames:</p><p>Hajime- Issei's Bitch</p><p>Tobio- TakaOi's Baby</p><p>Akira- Yuu's Angel</p><p>Issei- Prankster Bitch</p><p>Tooru- Biggest Bitch</p><p>Takahiro- Prankster</p><p>Yuutarou- SweetHeart</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>I'm worried bout Hajime</p><p>Yuu's Angel:</p><p>What's wrong with him? </p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>He looks like he hasn't slept in days... </p><p>U guys didn't notice at lunch? </p><p>Yuu's Angel:</p><p>I mean he looked like he tired just didn't pay close attention</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Wait, Tobs, how did Hajime exactly look at lunch? </p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>He looked stressed and like he could pass out at any point</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>He's doing it again</p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>This is why I want Issei to live with Hajime</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>I can make that happen</p><p>SweetHeart:</p><p>Poor Hajime, I hope he's okay</p>
<hr/><p>Issei:</p><p>Hey Hajime, I got an idea for you and you'll love it</p><p>Haj?</p><p>Baby? </p><p>I keep spamming till u answer</p><p>Are you alive? </p><p>Hajjimmmee please answer</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Sorry, I was in the bathroom</p><p>Issei:</p><p>You're alive but in all seriousness, you should come live with me</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>So y'all figured it out then</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Actually Tobio figured it out and told us</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>And I'm guessing none of you guys explain anything to the first years</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Crap</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Issei's Bitch Is Online</em>
</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>Okay first years, I am exhausted because I have a habit of pulling over nighters when I have texts coming up</p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>Ooohhh</p><p>Do you want company? </p><p>Yuu's Angel:</p><p>Aww, Tobio is being sweet and caring towards Hajime</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>I actually would love company 🥺</p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>Want Issei to come with me</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>Plz 🥺🥺</p><p>TakaOi's Baby;</p><p>I'll have him pick me up</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>😊😊</p>
<hr/><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>I'm pretty sure that Issei finally manage to get Hajime to stop studying</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>What do u mean pretty sure</p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>Hajime is curl up against Issei's chest with his eyes barely open</p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>Good, he needs sleep</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Can y'all shut the fuck up</p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>Yyy we wanna talk 🥺🥺🥺</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Cause Hajime is now asleep and I don't want you guys to wake him up</p>
<hr/><p>Prankster:</p><p>Who want to be the mean on and wake up Tobio? </p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>Wake him up, we have to board the bue in an hour</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>It's to early for this shit</p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>I agree with him</p><p>SleeyKun:</p><p>At least we can sleep on the bus</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>I can't cause my love friends are loud and obnoxious</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Rude! </p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Rude! </p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>Rude! </p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<hr/><p>Hajime walks up to the bus and see Tobio leaning against it. </p><p>"Hajime," Tobio says hugging him once Hajime walks up to him. </p><p>"Hey, where's the others?" Hajime asks as he hugs Tobio back. </p><p>"Not here yet," Tobio says yawning. </p><p>"So basically they made sure they woke us up but they're not here yet," Hajime says resting his cheek against Tobio's head. </p><p>"Hey! I'm here," Issei says walking up to them. </p><p>Hajime smiles and let go of Tobio to cuddle up to Issei. Tobio goes to his other side and curls up to that side. Issei wraps his arms around their waists and let a smile take over his face. </p><p>"You two are so cuddly," Issei comments.</p><p>In response the two boys nuzzle their heads into Issei's chest. </p><p>"Aww, that's adorable," Yuutarou says walking to them with Akira behind him. </p><p>Tobio squeal and rushes over to his best friends and cuddle up into their chest. They smile and Akira picks Tobio up and walks over to where Issei and Hajime are cuddling. Yuutarou goes to Tobio's other side and cuddle Tobio along with Akira. Not three minutes later Tooru and Takahiro walks up to them well more then Takahiro dragging and very tired Tooru. Tobio squeals again and runs and jumps onto Takahiro. Takahiro catches easily and carries him to where the others are at. Soon the others comes and they all climb onto the bus. Hajime ends up sitting beside Issei as Tobio sits between Tooru and Takahiro and with Akira and Yuutarou sits by each other. Hajime is falling asleep against Issei's shoulder when his phone goes off. So he groans and digs his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it. </p>
<hr/><p>Bokuto:</p><p>HEY HEY HEY AOBA JOHSAI</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Yahoo~</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>Broo!! </p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Definitely to early for this</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Poor Hajime</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Thanks for the sympathy</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Anytime</p><p>Kenma:</p><p>I feel like the three of us are caretakers for these three crazy people</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Ikr</p><p>Issei:</p><p>Morning</p><p>Tobio:</p><p>Morning</p><p>Akira:</p><p>Good morning</p><p>Takahiro:</p><p>Morning</p><p>Yuutarou:</p><p>Good Morning</p><p>Tooru:</p><p>You guys are rude</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>Just speaking the truth</p><p>Keiji:</p><p>Lol</p><p>Tetsurou:</p><p>Are you guys on your way? </p><p>Tooru:</p><p>Yes we are</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>I'm so freaking tired</p><p>Issei:</p><p>It is three in the morning</p><p>And u can go to sleep on me</p><p>Hajime:</p><p>I might</p>
<hr/><p>Hajime does ends up falling asleep against Issei's shoulder. Issei smiles and looks out his window and lace his fingers with Hajime's. </p><p>"You two are the cutest couple ever," Tobio says from his seat. </p><p>"Thanks, you three are cute as well," Issei says as he tilts his head back. </p><p>He sees that Takahiro is asleep against Tobio's shoulder as Tobio has his head against Tooru's shoulder and Tooru's head is resting his head on Tobio's head. Tobio smiles at Issei which Issei returns before Issei turns back around. He ends up falling asleep ass well and get woken up by Hajime shaking his shoulder. </p><p>"We're here," Hajime says with a small smile. </p><p>Issei smiles back and they get off the bus only to hear loud voices. </p><p>"Yeah it's definitely to early for this," Issei says tilting his head back. </p><p>"Tell me about it," Keiji says walking up to Issei and Hajime. </p><p>Hajime looks to the side and see Akira, Yuutarou, Tobio talking with Kenma. He then looks at the captains and see them talking loudly. </p><p>"This going to be a long day," Hajime says with a small smile. </p><p>"Especially since it's the first day so that's why today is a free day," Keiji says with a smile. </p><p>They eventually get their room and Issei and Hajime stays back for a few minutes. </p><p>"Why did you wanted to stay back?" Issei asks as he wraps his arms around Hajime's waist. </p><p>"Cause I wanted to do this," Hajime says leaning up. </p><p>He kisses Issei which Issei kisses back. When they pull away from each other, the rest their foreheads together. </p><p>"I love you," Hajime says with a smile. </p><p>"I love you too," Issei says with a smile as well. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chaos Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicknames:</p><p>Hajime- Issei's Bitch</p><p>Tobio- TakaOi's Baby</p><p>Akira- Yuu's Angel</p><p>Issei- Prankster Bitch</p><p>Tooru- Biggest Bitch</p><p>Takahiro- Prankster</p><p>Yuutarou- SweetHeart</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL U ISSEI AND TAKAHIRO</p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>Uh oh</p><p>Yuu's Angel:</p><p>What happened? </p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>They decided to kiss Hajime in front of his friends and ran away with Tooru</p><p>Issei's Bitch:</p><p>I'm gonna kill him as well</p><p>SweetHeart:</p><p>What did he do? </p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>He planned it</p><p>Yuu's Angel:</p><p>How r u not in trouble</p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>I had nothing to do with it so I'm innocent</p><p>SweetHeaart:</p><p>You're helping Hajime aren't ya? </p><p>TakaOi's Baby:</p><p>Of course</p><hr/><p>"You bitches," Hajime says once he sees the three third years.</p><p>They are looking at something so Tobio and Hajime sneaks up on them. Takahiro turns around and squeals and tries to run. But those three didn't go no where cause Tobio tackled Tooru to the ground and Hajime tackled the other two onto the ground. They grunts and doesn't try to escape since they know that these two won't let them get off of them. </p><p>"You three are awful," Hajime says crossing his arms. </p><p>"Yeah, but you love us," Takahiro says leaning onto his elbows. </p><p>He doesn't listen to what the other two are saying or see Tobio taking out his phone. It is when he's in class during lunch. </p><p>"Those bitches," Hajime hisses out. </p><p>Takahiro and Issei moves so they can look at Hajime's phone. </p><p>"That's explain why they all ditch us," Takahiro comments. </p><p>"They're dead," Issei growls out. </p><p>"And I thought I was supposed to be the mean one," Hajime mutters as he reads through the messages. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>TakaOi's Baby Changed His Name Oikawa's Princess</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa's Princess Changed Issei's Bitch to HanaMatsu's Bitch</em>
</p><p>SweetHeart:</p><p>Aww new relationship</p><p>Oikawa's Bitch:</p><p>We thought since we all seen three of them look at each other, Tooru and I decided to have them date</p><p>Yuu'sA ngel:</p><p>I have a feeling u 2 haven't told them about this</p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>We didn't</p><p>SweetHeart:</p><p>They're gonna kill u when they find out</p><p>Oikawa's Bitch:</p><p>We know but we have a plan</p><p>Yuu's Angel:</p><p>Which is? </p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>We're all gonna ditch all of them</p><p>SweetHeart:</p><p>Only if I don't get killed</p><p>Oikawa's Bitch:</p><p>We will make sure that won't happen</p><hr/><p>"Yeah, they're dead," Takahiro says as he reads over Hajime's shoulder. </p><p>"So they want the three of us to date," Issei comments. </p><p>"Then let give them a show," Hajime says smirking. </p><p>"I like the way you think Hajime," Takahiro says. </p><p>"Well what are we waiting for?" Issei asks as he takes Hajime's phone out of his hand. </p><p>Hajime sits on top of the desk and Takahiro sits behind him. Issei pulls up Hajime's camera and starts a video. </p><p>"Show time," Issei says in a sing-song voice. </p><p>Takahiro smirks as he runs his hands up and down Hajime's body. </p><p>"You know Hajime, Issei and I had always have some fantasies about you," Takahiro says as he kisses down Hajime's neck to where his collar of his shirt is at. </p><p>"H-how so?" Hajime asks. </p><p>"Mmm, maybe Issei should tell you or maybe he should show you as he explains it," Takahiro says getting up and taking the phone from Issei. </p><p>Issei walks to Hajime and Hajime moves so Issei is between his legs. </p><p>"First we have your hands tied up behind your back as we leave hickeys all over your neck," Issei says against his ear as he rubs his thumbs against Hajime's cloth nipples. </p><p>Hajime whimpers and tilts his head back. </p><p>"I-Issei," Hajime moans out. </p><p>Issei smirks as he pulls Hajime off the desk and bends him over it. Hajime gasps and let out a moan. </p><p>"What else you two fantasize about?" Hajime asks as he rest his cheek against the desk. </p><p>"After we tie you up and leave hickies all over you, we would strip you and bend you over and fuck you till you don't even know your own name any more," Issei growls out. </p><p>"And that's a wrap," Hajime says with a smirk. </p><p>Takahiro stops the video and Issei and Hajime fix themselves. </p><p>"This is good revenge," Takahiro says as he sends the video to the chat. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicknames:</p><p>Hajime- Issei's Bitch/Hamamatsu's Bitch</p><p>Tobio- TakaOi's Baby/Oikawa's Bitch</p><p>Akira- Yuu's Angel</p><p>Issei- Prankster Bitch</p><p>Tooru- Biggest Bitch</p><p>Takahiro- Prankster</p><p>Yuutarou- SweetHeart</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa's Bitch:</p><p>Shit, that was hot</p><p>Yuu's Angel:</p><p>I have no words</p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>Really!? In a classroom where anyone can see you guys!! </p><p>Hamamatsu's Bitch:</p><p>What? I'm into that kind of shit</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>He is too</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Can't wait to get more kinks out of him</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Ikr</p><p>SweetHeart:</p><p>My poor heart can't take this</p><p>Oikawa's Bitch:</p><p>Poor Yuu</p><hr/><p>"I feel bad for Yuu," Takahiro says giggling. </p><p>"Don't we all," Hajime says straddling Takahiro's lap. </p><p>"Hey no missing without me," Issei says from the kitchen. </p><p>"Yeah yeah," Hajime says. </p><p>Issei comes into the kitchen and then starts leaving hickies on Tobio's neck as Takahiro devours his mouth. </p><p>"I always comes in at the worst moment," Tobio says. </p><p>The trio breaks apart and stare at Tobio. </p><p>"Wanna play volleyball in the back?" Hajime asks. </p><p>"Yeah," Tobio says. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prankster:</p><p>Hajime get back here, please baby</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>What's going on? </p><p>Prankster:</p><p>His other friends said something to him and he ran past me with tears running down his face and I can't find him anywhere</p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>How do you know it was his other friends?</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Cause I saw them when Hajime past me</p><p>Hamamatsu's Bitch:</p><p>I'm under the stairs...</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Stay there, I'm on my way</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>I'm coming as well</p><p>Oikawa's Bitch:</p><p>And this is why I call Taka and Issei possessive and protective</p><hr/><p>Later That Night/Message between Takahiro, Issei, and Hajime</p><p>Taka:</p><p>Babe!!! </p><p>Iss:</p><p>He's probably doing something </p><p>Taka:</p><p>But I wanna talk to him!!!! </p><p>Iss:</p><p>You mean more sext with him</p><p>Taka:</p><p>And I don't? </p><p>Iss:</p><p>I didn't say that</p><p>Taka:</p><p>I rest my case</p><p>Haji:</p><p>How we're doing this?</p><p>Taka:</p><p>What r u wearing</p><p>Haji:</p><p>Your hoodie</p><p>Iss:</p><p>What else? </p><p>Haji:</p><p>Bet you would love to know 😏</p><p>Taka:</p><p>Fine, no sexting but can we at least come over and cuddle? </p><p>Haji:</p><p>Door's unlocked</p><p>Iss:</p><p>I knew you loved us</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicknames:</p><p>Hajime- Issei's Bitch/Hamamatsu's Bitch</p><p>Tobio- TakaOi's Baby/Oikawa's Bitch</p><p>Akira- Yuu's Angel</p><p>Issei- Prankster Bitch</p><p>Tooru- Biggest Bitch</p><p>Takahiro- Prankster</p><p>Yuutarou- SweetHeart</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamamatsu's Bitch:</p><p>Guys we should go on a  group date tonight</p><p>Oikawa's Bitch:</p><p>Fuck yes we should</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>I would be down for that</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>^</p><p>Yuu's Angel:</p><p>Let do it</p><p>SweetHeart:</p><p>^</p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>^</p><p>Hanamatsu's Bitch:</p><p>Excellent, I come up with the days and everything and I'll let you guys know and see if that will work for all of you guys</p><p>But go back to class so we don't get into trouble</p><hr/><p>Hanamatsu's Bitch:</p><p>Tobio Kageyama!!</p><p>Oikawa's Bitch:</p><p>I love u!!! </p><p>Hanamatsu's Bitch:</p><p> .. </p><p>I'm gonna go after you</p><p>Oikawa's Bitch:</p><p>It was Ali's idea</p><p>Yuu's Angel:</p><p>Oi don't put the blame on me, it was Yuu's idea</p><p>SweetHeart:</p><p>Oh no, it was Takahiro's idea</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Oi!!! </p><p>Biggest Bitch:</p><p>What did we miss? </p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Good question</p><p>Prankster:</p><p>Tobio hit Hajime in the head</p><p>Prankster Bitch:</p><p>Oh, yeah that was my idea</p><p>Hanamatsu's Bitch:</p><p>U guys are just lucky I like u guys</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>